Love love love
by p'tite-Najoua-14
Summary: "Saint-Valentin ? Connaissait pas ! Était-ce le nom d'une nouvelle équipe de foot ?" ou alors "Il avait emballé...rien : il avait oublié d'aller chercher un cadeau !" Eh oui, aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint-Valentin, la fête des amoureux. Les bouquets de rose, les chocolats, les petits cadeaux, les demandes en mariage,...et les conneries aussi. Tout un programme !
1. Love me too

Aloa !

Eh oui, en ce jour de Saint-Valentin, je ne pouvais quand même pas ne pas poster une fic où on ne verrait pas les ors se creuser les neurones pour trouver LE cadeau pour leur moitié. Donc ben voilà le résultat... j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^. Je précise que ce sera en plusieurs épisodes (qui ne paraitront pas chaque année en ce joue, je rassure tout le monde), donc la suite sortira normalement demain.

Bonne lecture et bisous-chocolats tout le monde ^^.

* * *

Au sanctuaire, en ce jour des amoureux, deux clans se faisaient face...ou presque : certains étaient tranquillement en train de vaquer à leurs occupations pendant que les autres paniquaient dans les rues d'Athènes ou dans d'autres endroits propices pour trouver un cadeau à leurs moitiés. Car oui, en ce jour des amoureux, il y avait ceux qui avaient prévu le coup bien à l'avance, et ceux qui comme d'habitude se retrouvaient toujours sans cadeau le jour J. Mais les coupables n'étaient pas toujours ceux que l'on croyait...

Faisons un récapitulatif pour vous montrer :

- Mü du bélier faisait partie du deuxième clan. En effet, le jeune chevalier du bélier n'avait jamais fêté la Saint-Valentin avant aujourd'hui, et à force de réfléchir au cadeau idéal pour son amoureux...ben il n'avait toujours rien trouvé pour cette occasion spéciale. Sous les conseils avisés de Kiki, il s'était rendu avec ce dernier dans le centre commercial d'Athènes pour tenter de trouver la perle rare.

- Aldébaran du taureau sirotait tranquillement un petit verre de porto. En effet, lui, contrairement à son voisin du dessous, avait déjà terminé de préparer son cadeau. Bon cuisinier, il avait déjà préparé quelque chose de spécial pour son petit poisson adoré. Il savait que ça lui plairait, donc il ne s'inquiétait pas. Gourmand comme il était, Aphrodite ne pourrait qu'apprécier ces petites attentions.

- Saga et Kanon des gémeaux couraient également dans les rues pour trouver le cadeau de Saint-Valentin parfait...mais Saga se trouvait dans les rues commerçantes d'Athènes tandis que Kanon arpentait les rues de Londres. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pas pour son juge des enfers adoré... Saga avait déjà un cadeau pour son amoureux, mais il avait été mangé par le compagnon à quatre pattes de son jumeau. Compagnon à quatre pattes qui était ce matin devant leur porte, avec un ravissant petit nœud rouge et une petite carte avec marqué « joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon amour » de la part de cet abruti de Rhadamanthe. Un mignon petit border colley, certes, mais goinfre à mort et qui avait en plus mangé le cadeau de son amoureux ! L'ainé des gémeaux détestait déjà cette boule de poils qui répondait au doux prénom de Belphégor.

- Angelo du cancer zappait comme si de rien était la télévision, cherchant dans ses trop nombreuses chaines le match qui opposait la Juventus à l'AC Milan. Saint-Valentin ? Connaissait pas ! Était-ce le nom d'une nouvelle équipe italienne ?

- Aiolia du lion était prévenant avec Marine depuis ce matin (enfin, encore plus que d'habitude). Il lui avait apporté un petit déjeuner copieux, totalement fait maison (croissants cuits au four ce matin, jus d'oranges pressées, toast, œufs brouillés, pancakes, etc.), avec un ravissant bouquet de fleurs qui parfumait maintenant la maison toute entière. La femme chevalier soupira d'aise. Maintenant, elle allait prendre le bain mousseux, parfumé à la fleur de cerisier, que son homme lui avait préparé. Que c'était bon d'être traité comme une princesse !

- Shaka de la vierge chantonnait doucement une ancienne chanson indienne qu'il avait une fois entendu lorsqu'il était enfant. Il finissait de coudre son cadeau pour Ikki. Le Japonais n'arrivait que ce soir. Il allait avoir le temps de se rendre en ville chercher de quoi préparer un bon repas pour son amoureux. L'Indien recommença à chantonner, son sourire s'accentuant au fur et à mesure des minutes passant.

- Dokho de la balance avait un sourire de sale gosse aux lèvres, ce qui n'annonçait absolument rien de bon. Lui avait très rapidement trouvé son cadeau...hier soir pour être plus précis. Son Shion allait être très surpris, il en était certain.

- Milo du scorpion finissait juste d'emballer un petit paquet avec un joli papier bleu avec des étoiles en argent, les couleurs préférées de son Camus. D'accord, il y avait énormément de papier collant, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait. Et puis, il était joli, son cadeau, na ! Et le premier qui osait dire le contraire, il allait se prendre des scarlet needle dans l'arrière-train (et ça faisait pas du bien !).

- Aiolos du sagitaire s'affairait à nettoyer son temple pour l'arrivée de Saga. Il avait fini de cuisiner, son dessert était en train de reposer dans le frigo, il avait dressé sa table, les apéritifs étaient presque finis, etc. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à repasser sa chemise...et il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose... La musique romantique, il y avait pensé. La nourriture, évidement. Il avait bien éteint le four. Il avait emballé...rien. Le Grec se maudit intérieurement : il avait oublié d'aller chercher un cadeau !

- Shura du capricorne paniquait dans son temple. Il savait qu'il était amoureux de Rune du balrog. Il avait été acheter une bonne dizaine de cadeaux (des chocolats, des livres, des fleurs, un voyage en Norvège, et d'autres petites choses) pour lui faire plaisir. Il l'avait invité à manger ce soir chez lui. Il avait terminé de tout préparer pour son arrivée. Donc tout devait aller bien...mais il ne savait pas si le balrog apprécierait tout cela. Ce que ça pouvait être compliqué d'être amoureux (et d'en plus ne pas être télépathe).

- Camus du verseau, pour une fois dans sa vie, paniquait. Non, en fait, il avait déjà paniqué de trop nombreuses fois à son goût, donc ce n'était pas tout à fait la première fois. Non, ce qui était une grande première, c'était que cette panique se voyait ! En effet, devinez qui avait complètement oublié ce jour magnifique et merveilleux qu'est la Saint-Valentin... Gagné ! C'était ce cher Camus qui courait à présent dans les rues d'Athènes à la recherche d'un cadeau qui ferait plaisir à son scorpion.

- Aphrodite des poissons se trémoussait et chantonnait au son d'une musique de samba. Juste vêtu d'un petit short très moulant et d'une chemise largement ouverte, il finissait de préparer sa surprise pour son amoureux. Cette soirée promettait d'être chaude et endiablée au son d'une musique de salsa...

- Shion, le Grand Pope, redoutait cette soirée. Elle n'annonçait absolument rien de bon, sauf peut-être une nuit de passion torride avec Dokho... Mais bizarrement, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne la sentait pas cette soirée en tête à tête avec son amant.

* * *

_Le soir venu..._

Mü se présenta chez Angelo à vingt heures, tout excité. L'Italien n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis ce matin (mais bon, ça c'était habituel) et il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui souhaiter une joyeuse Saint-Valentin. Le bélier toqua à la porte de l'Italien. Pas de réponse. Il soupira avant de toquer de nouveau et d'entrer. Il trouva son amant affalé dans son divan, dévorant une pizza qu'il venait certainement de faire, absorbé par un match de foot. Il y avait quand même plus romantique comme soirée !

Mü se racla la gorge, signifiant sa présence. L'Italien sursauta avant de tourner les yeux vers lui, parfaitement étonné.

- Mü ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas passer ta soirée avec Kiki, comme tous les jeudis ? Demanda le cancer en soupirant.

- Je vois que ma présence te ravit ! Railla Mü,légèrement vexé.

- C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, c'est tout ! Répondit Angelo sur le même ton.

- Et moi, je voulais juste passer cette soirée spéciale avec mon homme, c'est tout ! Fit le bélier en élevant la voix.

- Soirée spéciale ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial, cette soirée ?

- C'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui ! Répondit l'Atlante sur un ton plus agressif qu'il ne le voulait.

Le cancer le regarda comme s'il venait de Mars. La quoi ?

- Euh...pardon ? La quoi ?

Là, ce fut au tour de Mü de le regarder comme un extra-terrestre.

- La fête des amoureux ! Tu es italien, non ! Tu devrais connaitre pourtant !

- Désolé d'être un ignare ! Cria Angelo, vexé dans son amour propre. Désolé de n'avoir pas été élevé dans cet aspect agréable de la vie !

- Voilà, c'est reparti pour le coup du pauvre gamin battu par son maitre qui ne connait que la violence et la haine ! Je voulais juste passer la soirée avec toi, puisque c'est la première fois que je suis en couple. Désolé d'être amoureux de toi !

Il déposa le cadeau sur la table, les larmes aux yeux, et sortit en courant, sous le regard empli d'incompréhension de son amant.

* * *

Aldébaran montait en sifflotant les marches jusqu'à la maison des poissons. Son paquet à la main, il arriva bien vite chez son amour et toqua, attendant d'entendre la douce voix de son aimé pour entrer. Aphrodite vint lui ouvrir presque immédiatement...juste vêtu d'un peignoir rose. Très très court le peignoir d'ailleurs. Le Brésilien se surprit à passer sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air affamé. Il avait très envie de dévorer ce beau poisson...

- Entre ! Lui souffla son amant d'une voix sensuel.

Le taureau ne se fit pas prier. Il passa la porte pour arriver dans le salon...et tomba bouche bée sur ce que lui avait préparé Aphrodite.

- Surprise ! susurra le beau Suédois en faisant glisser le bout de tissu qui lui servait de seul habit.

* * *

...Oui c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Moi sadique ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? *sourire d'ange*

Normalement si tout ce passe bien, la suite sera pour demain ou samedi. Je sais que c'est un peu bête de faire une fic sur la st-valentin en plusieurs chapitres, mais bon tant pis.

Une bonne fête à tous les amoureux, mais aussi à toutes les personnes qui vous sont chères, simples amis ou membres de votre famille. Car l'amour, ça se décline aussi à plusieurs niveaux :).

Bisous-chocolats à tous et à demain.

Naj ;)


	2. Because I love you

Aloa !

Voici la suite de « Love love love ». j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira également. Merci à Thaouka, à Chibi Goldfish, à Hemere, à Brany et à Manganiark pour leur review (et pour le favori, merci merci merci Thaouka) ^^, et à Nyny et Ombrelle et à Eiko de me suivre.

Bonne lecture et bisous-chocolats tout le monde ^^.

* * *

Kanon était tout excité. Enfin, il avait réussi à se débarrasser de Saga ! Enfin, le temple des gémeaux était à lui ! Enfin, il n'entendait plus son jumeau pestait contre son adorable bébé chien ! Tout était prêt pour recevoir comme il se devait son amant : la table était dressée, le repas chauffait doucement dans le four, la musique tournait normalement... Ne manquait plus que l'invité.

Le cadet des gémeaux entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Il sauta de joie, étouffant le petit cri de pure excitation qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche. Il réajusta sa chemise et ouvrit la porte. Un bouquet de fleurs lui fut présenté à sa grande surprise car ce n'était absolument pas le style de son Rhadamanthe. Déjà que le cadeau de ce matin l'avait tout chamboulé, mais là le coup des fleurs...

Le spectre le regardait avec un petit sourire au coin, attendant patiemment de pouvoir rentrer, laissant par la même occasion à son amant de se remettre de ses émotions. Kanon accueillit les roses blanches et rouges avec des mains tremblantes. Le sourire du juge s'agrandit légèrement. Il voyait que son amant était tout chamboulé.

- Je peux quand même entrer, Sweetie, ou alors tu attends que je te prenne dans mes bras pour t'emmener directement au septième ciel ? Finit par demander le juge, légèrement frileux (le temps de février était quand même froid, même s'ils étaient en Grèce).

- Je...je...oui, pardon. Entre !

Rhadamanthe ferma la porte derrière lui, amusé malgré tout. D'accord, personne n'avait l'habitude de le voir prévenant avec quelqu'un, mais il n'était indiqué nulle part qu'il devait être aussi l'étoile céleste forte et violente dans la relation la plus importante de sa vie, sa vie amoureuse avec Kanon, si ? Bon, il était vrai qu'au début, ça avait plutôt mal commencé. Mais soit, maintenant il était amoureux de Kanon, Kanon était amoureux de lui, le ciel était étoilé, les crickets chantaient comme des bienheureux, les roses étaient dans un vase, Kanon lui souriait de manière très équivoque, le chien venait de sauter sur lui...

- Aaaaah !

Et Belphégor, ses pattes sur les parties intimes de l'Anglais, le regardait en remuant la queue, tout content de voir une nouvelle personne avec qui jouer.

* * *

Saga se retourna pour regarder derrière lui. Il avait cru entendre un cri. L'ainé des gémeaux haussa les épaules, pensant qu'il serait peut-être temps de refaire quelques séances chez le psy : s'il se mettait à entendre de nouveau des voix dans sa tête, ce n'était pas bon signe. Le Grec recommença son ascension vers le neuvième temple, où son amoureux l'attendait pour leur soir de Saint-Valentin. Le gardien du troisième temple s'arrêta de nouveau. Il posa deux minutes le cadeau de son chéri et sortit un petit miroir de sa poche, celui qu'il avait confisqué à Aphrodite du temps où il était Grand Pope (d'ailleurs, il allait devoir lui rendre un jour), pour vérifier pour la cinquième fois au moins depuis le début des marches qui le séparaient son temple et celui d'Aiolos s'il était bien coiffé, s'il n'avait rien entre les dents,... Non, tout était bien. Il était parfait.

Il arriva enfin au temple de son amant. Il passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, se recoiffant une deuxième fois, et sortit encore une fois son miroir. Non, ça allait. Il respira un bon coup et s'apprêta à toquer...avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était quelque chose d'essentiel pourtant. Il l'avait sur le bout de la langue...

Saga fit demi-tour et descendit les marches en courant. Le cadeau d'Aiolos ! Il avait oublié de le reprendre. Il se souvenait que ça faisait la cinquième fois qu'il vérifiait si sa tenue était impeccable, mais il ne savait plus s'il était déjà arrivé chez Aiolia ou s'il sortait du temple de Deathmask...

* * *

Angelo finit par cligner des yeux. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il n'avait pas tout compris à vrai dire. Il se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant, tentant par la même occasion de freiner la soudaine envie de meurtre qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Il secoua la tête, comme pour démélanger ses idées (oui, il inventait de nouveaux mots, et alors !). Bon... Il allait devoir faire quelque chose, et vite de préférence si pas il allait perdre Mü.

Le cancer se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et chercha un livre bien précis. Ah, le voilà... Le dictionnaire en main, il le déposa sur la table avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable (c'est-à-dire que si ce qu'il tenait ne s'appelait pas Mü, elle était totalement inexistante). Il ouvrit le livre et chercha le mot dont il devait trouver la définition.

- Alors, Saint-Valentin...Saint-Valentin...où te caches-tu ? Ah, te voilà !

« _Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, le __14 février__, est considéré dans de nombreux pays comme la fête des __amoureux__ et de l'__amitié__. Les couples en profitent pour échanger des mots doux et des cadeaux comme preuves d'amour ainsi que des roses rouges qui sont l'emblème de la __passion__..._ »

- Ouais, en résumé, c'est de l'arnaque... Mais si je veux faire plaisir à Mü, je dois me laisser racketter sans broncher, et avec le sourire en plus... Si je tenais l'andouille qui a inventé ce concept, je lui tordrais bien le cou. Ça lui fera les pieds, tiens ! Bon alors...

Il chercha son porte-feuille et finit par le trouver sur son meuble...mais totalement vide. Sans parler de l'heure tardivement où il n'y aurait évidement plus aucun fleuriste ou magasin ouvert.

- Oh, et puis zut ! Rien à branler de cette fête ! Il se passera d'un cadeau et de ma présence ce soir.

Il se rassit dans le fauteuil, fort content de cette pensée, tentant de retrouver sa télécommande. Il regarda partout dans son fauteuil, sur sa petite table de salon, et il finit par la trouver sur la grande table...à côté du cadeau de son amant.

- Tsss ! Souffla-t-il. Connerie !

Il se leva pour prendre l'engin divin qui changeait les images et ne put s'empêcher d'observer le cadeau avec tristesse. Il était quand même embarrassé. Son agneau avait fait l'effort de chercher un cadeau, lui en avait trouvé un, l'avait emballé avec patience, était impatient de lui offrir, et tout ça pour repartir en courant et en pleurant parce-que lui, Angelo du cancer, n'était même pas fichu de faire un effort pour lui faire plaisir... Il jeta un dernier regard au paquet à l'emballage bordeaux. Il soupira de désespoir : la fête de l'arnaque venait de gagner.

Deathmask courut dans sa chambre et se dirigea dans son armoire pour prendre une boite qu'il n'avait plus ouverte depuis...longtemps, très longtemps. La poussière s'y était accumulée depuis. Il ouvrit la boite et sortit l'objet qu'il cherchait. Son arme secrète...

Il sortit de sa chambre et de sa maison pour commencer à descendre les marches. Destination : le temple du bélier.

* * *

Marine était assise contre le torse nu et musclé de son chéri, entourée par les bras puissants du lion, pleurant comme une madeleine.

Aiolia, ses bras entourant le corps fin et désirable de sa compagne, son visage collant la chevelure de feu de son oiseau d'argent, sanglotait devant ce triste spectacle.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, se soutenant mutuellement face à cette terrible et éprouvante épreuve. Leur cœur se serrait dans leur poitrine. Leurs lèvres tremblaient.

Et le moment fatidique arriva.

Marine tourna la tête et se réfugia dans le cou d'Aiolia.

Le lion la réconforta du mieux qu'il peut, lui-même horriblement bouleversé par ce qui venait de se produire. Mais il devait être fort pour elle. Pour être à ses côtés.

- Aiolia...

- Oui, mon amour...

- C'est terrible...

- Je sais...

- C'est tristement triste...

- Je le vois...

- Mais pourquoi...

- Je ne sais pas, mon amour. C'est malheureusement des choses qui arrivent et qu'on ne peut changer.

- C'est triste...

- Mais c'est beau...

- Oh oui !

Et Titanic toucha à sa fin.

* * *

Ikki regardait avec soulagement les colonnes du temple de la vierge. Ouf ! Il n'était pas trop en retard. Il grommela à l'intention de cette cruche de Saori. _Ikki, pourrais-tu faire ceci ? Ikki, fais cela ! Ikki, pourquoi te rends-tu chez Shaka ? Tu devrais plutôt fêter la Saint-Valentin, la fête des amoureux, avec Pandore, voyons ! C'est bien l'amitié que tu entretiens avec Shaka, mais c'est beaucoup moins important que ton amour pour ma chère amie Pandore !_

- Eh ben, épouse-la, ta copine, et fous-moi la paix, crétine !

Il aimait Shaka, et le premier qui essayait de les séparer allait faire un tour aux enfers illico presto pour dire bonjour à Eaque (sympa, ce gars ! Ils avaient beau avoir été ennemis, maintenant ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien).

Le phénix entra dans les appartements de son amant et découvrit avec stupeur que tous les meubles avaient disparu. Ne restait plus qu'un amas de coussins de toutes les couleurs posé sur un tapis au sol. Le jeune homme s'approcha des tissus et vit sur l'un d'eux une petite feuille de papier contenant deux mots : _installe-toi_. Il obéit au mot, posant son cadeau à ses côtés, curieux. Qu'est-ce que Shaka avait encore inventé ?

Une musique indienne se fit entendre. Ikki l'avait déjà entendue de nombreuses fois : son Shaka la fredonnait assez souvent. L'indien apparut enfin. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon, son cou, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient recouverts de dizaines de bracelets et il était vêtu de soie blanche. Son amour commença à danser, et il put d'ailleurs voir le magnifique phénix brodé au fil d'or dans le dos de son chéri. Les mouvements d'abord lents se transformèrent en pas rapides. Ses ondulations rendaient fou Ikki, qui sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. On aurait dit que le corps de Shaka volait.

Le blond tournait et tournait, comme s'il essayait de ressembler à une toupie. Le phénix doré dans son dos battait des ailes, probablement pour imiter l'Indien, pour voler de ses propres ailes. La crinière blonde de Shaka fut relâchée, l'élastique venait de craquer sous la pression. Et comme attendant ce signal avec impatience, le phénix s'envola, libérant le corps qu'il entourait.

Ikki déglutit avec difficulté. Le spectacle du corps de Shaka juste vêtu de sa longue chevelure et de ses bijoux était... Il lui donnait chaud. L'or finit de reprendre son souffle et lui sourit en ouvrant les yeux, le phénix doré reposant à ses pieds. Il vit son ainé s'approcher de lui, faisant cliqueter ses bracelets et colliers en or et en perle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'Indien s'installa à califourchon sur les jambes de son cadet et commença à le déshabiller langoureusement. La dernière chose cohérente que le Japonais entendit ne fut qu'un murmure à son oreille.

- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, mon amour.

* * *

Alors, voilà pour aujourd'hui. Suite dans l'épisode suivant. Suis-je toujours aussi sadique ? Sûrement à vrai dire, mais c'est pas grave ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

A la prochaine (peut-être demain ou après-demain)

Bisous-chocolats.

Naj ;)


	3. I still loving you

Aloa !

Voici la suite de « Love love love ». J'espère que ce chapitre 3 vous plaira autant que les deux autres.

Remerciements :

- à Nerya, Kocylender, Chibi Goldfish, Thaouka, Zarbioide, Aya31, et Superclo pour leur review ;

- à Erebe, Thaouka, Zarbioide et Kocylender pour leur favori ;

- à NoemieMendez, Nyny et Ombrelle, Thaouka, Eiko, Kocylender et Zarbioide de me suivre.

Bisous-chocolats tout le monde ! Et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Dokho montait les marches, un sourire à la fois de rêveur et de sale gosse aux lèvres. D'accord, son cadeau était un peu spécial, mais au moins lui avait le sens de l'humour. Et son présent de Saint-Valentin pour Shion était totalement original. Personne n'y aurait pensé à part lui.

Il arriva enfin au temple du grand Pope et chercha Shion. Pas très longtemps d'ailleurs car il savait où se trouvait son bureaucrate d'amoureux. La balance entra dans le bureau et vit évidement son amant travailler. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, n'ayant pas allumé son cosmos. L'Atlante leva les yeux en soupirant qu'il avait encore beaucoup trop de boulot. Il leva un visage souriant vers son amant…avant de se figer. C'était quoi, ça ?

- Surprise ! fit joyeusement Dokho.

Shion ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer. Son petit manège dura quelques secondes avant que le Chinois ne lui claque ses doigts devant les yeux. Le vieux bélier secoua la tête, comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Mais rien ne disparut. C'était bien réel !

- Dokho…

- Oui ? sourit la balance.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ben ton cadeau de Saint-Valentin.

- Et pourquoi tu m'offres ça ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste très…

- Chouette ? Génial ? Adorable ?

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment les premiers mots qui me venaient à l'esprit… Je dirais plutôt perturbant.

- Donc tu n'aimes pas ! soupira Dokho, à la limite au bord des larmes.

- Si si si, j'adore. C'est…mignon ! tenta Shion, essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, mon amour ! mentit le Pope avec beaucoup d'aplomb.

- Je suis très content alors. On l'appelle comment ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui, faut lui trouver un nom à cette adorable petite chose !

_Catastrophe ? Ca sonnerait bien_, pensa Shion.

- Hakurei, ça lui irait bien ! Ca te rappellerait ton maître en plus ! fit Dokho.

L'Atlante se pinça l'arrête du nez. Pourquoi tant de haine envers lui ?

- Juste une question, pourquoi tu m'offres ça et pas une boite de chocolats comme tous les ans ?

- Ben, je voulais que mon cadeau soit original cette année.

- Ca, pour être original, c'est original ! soupira Shion. Mais pourquoi ça en particulier ?

- Ben, tu te plaignais que tes agneaux grandissaient trop vite et que tu avais l'impression qu'ils étaient devenus moins proches de toi.

- Oui, mais je parlais de Mü et de Kiki, pas d'un bébé mouton.

- Mais il est quand même mignon, hein ! Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ?

- No…

- Allez Hakurei, vas dans les bras de papa Shion.

- Bêêê !

Shion savait qu'il aurait dû rester couché ! Il regarda le petit agneau tout blanc avec un nœud rouge autour du cou. Il devait être maudit.

* * *

Camus descendait les marches pour diriger dans la maison du scorpion. Milo avait insisté pour organiser leur Saint-Valentin. Il espérait juste que le Grec avait rangé tout son bordel pour une fois. Il ne voulait pas passer cette fête stupide dans un dépotoir. Oui, pour lui, la Saint-Valentin était une fête stupide et commerciale…mais il ne voulait pas décevoir son Milo.

Arrivé chez son amoureux, il toqua à la porte et entra (car s'il attendait que son scorpion vienne lui ouvrir, il serait encore là l'année prochaine). Et ce qu'il redoutait se trouvait juste devant ses yeux : des vêtements, des boites de conserves, des cartons de pizzas, etc. se trouvaient à terre, sur la table, dans les fauteuils… Il y en avait partout. Camus tenta de se calmer en faisant des exercices de respiration. Milo allait le rendre dingue. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait rien rangé ! Le verseau déposa son cadeau sur un meuble, seul endroit rescapé de cette décharge, et commença à ranger.

- Ben Camus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Français eut un sourire crispé. Un jour, quand il serait à bout, il gèlerait cet idiot de scorpion et le garderait comme trophée dans sa maison. À la place de visages comme Deathmask, il aurait des cercueils de glace. Il se tourna calmement vers son amant et vit que celui-ci avait fait l'effort sur sa tenue pour une fois. Au lieu de son éternel vieux jeans à trous et de son T-shirt de métal, il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise mauve foncé. Il y avait du progrès.

- Je range. Ça se voit, non ?

- Pas la peine de t'énerver, mon cœur. Je vois bien que tu ranges, mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Je ne compte pas passer ma soirée dans un bazar pareil.

- Ben oui, c'est ce qui est prévu ! fit Milo, étonné.

- Ah, on ne dirait pas ! Tu pourrais au moins ranger ton temple alors.

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Milo…Si tu veux que je reste ici pour passer la Saint-Valentin, tu as intérêt à ranger immédiatement !

- Je te répète ma question : pourquoi ?

La patience de Camus, mise à rude épreuve, l'abandonna. Et le calme qui allait avec aussi.

- Milo, ton temple est aussi propre que la décharge municipale d'Athènes ! Je refuse de passer la Saint-Valentin dans un endroit pareil !

- C'est pour ça que je t'emmène dehors ! fit le scorpion calmement, sans s'énerver pour une fois.

- Qu…quoi ?

- Je t'emmène dehors, répéta Milo.

- Mais où ?

- Tu verras ! sourit le Grec mystérieusement.

Le gardien du huitième temple s'approcha de son amour et l'embrassa avec douceur. Il lui prit la main et, après que le verseau eut récupéré son cadeau, il le guida vers l'endroit qu'il avait préparé pour leur soirée en amoureux. Camus vit avec stupéfaction que son amant l'emmenait sur la plage. Qu'est-ce que Milo avait encore inventé ? La réponse lui coupa le souffle : le scorpion avait préparé un chemin de bougies qui les conduit jusqu'à la crique des vieux amants. Là, il put voir un grand feu de camp autour duquel les attendaient des couvertures et des coussins, ainsi que du champagne et quelques petits plats préparés par le Grec. Le Français remarqua d'ailleurs avec amusement que les mains de son amour étaient recouvertes de pansements. Son Milo était vraiment un ange !

Arrivés devant le foyer, le scorpion fit s'asseoir Camus sur les coussins qu'il avait préparé et lui offrit une flûte de champagne, ainsi qu'une magnifique rose rouge…et le cadeau emballé avec pleins de papiers collants. Le verseau se retint de rire mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, au plus grand bonheur du Grec. À son tour, il lui tendit son cadeau, parfaitement emballé, avec un joli ruban rouge comme son ongle. Ils ouvrirent leur présent en même temps et Camus peut découvrir une petite boite décorée avec des flocons de neige et des cygnes. Quand il l'ouvrit, une petite musique se fit entendre, une chanson de sa région natale, la Bretagne. Comment Milo avait-il pu savoir ça ? Et surtout avait-il trouvé cette petite merveille ? Le sourire que le scorpion lui lançait l'intrigua encore plus.

Le Grec quant à lui déballa…un livre. Il arqua un sourcil. Euh…pourquoi pas ? Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les livres, alors pourquoi son Camus lui en offrait un ? La couverture en cuir était magnifiquement travaillée : des arabesques dansaient sur la couverture, et s'il regardait bien il pouvait voir qu'elles formaient un petit scorpion en son centre. Une véritable œuvre d'art ! Sur la tranche du livre, il pouvait admirer quelques lettres recouvertes de feuilles d'or : Milo. Qu'est-ce que foutait son prénom sur la tranche d'un livre précieux ? Il l'ouvrit et lut une page au hasard. Un poème. Le jeune homme grimaça. Les poèmes étaient de biens trop puissants somnifères à son goût. Mais alors qu'il allait tourner la page pour voir s'il s'agissait bien d'un recueil de poésie, il remarqua que le texte en vers le décrivait. Il fronça les sourcils. _Ta longue chevelure bleue gnagnagna… Tes doux yeux myosotis blablabla… Puissant scorpion sans peur tatata… _Oui, c'était de lui que ça parlait (il avait bombé son torse en lisant le puissant scorpion). Il allait un peu plus loin dans le bouquin et trouva l'histoire d'un jeune noble qui tombe amoureux d'un chasseur nommé Milo. Encore plus loin, il y avait une gravure qui les représentait tous les deux étant enfants avec comme titre « le temps de l'innocence ». Il retourna aux premières pages et trouva une aquarelle représentant le signe du verseau tenant dans ses mains un scorpion tout en lui embrassant sa carapace. Le Grec leva les yeux vers son amant.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

- Oui, fit Camus timidement.

- Mais comment as-tu fait ça ? Tu n'avais pas encore de cadeau ce matin !

- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Camus.

- Saga m'a prévenu que tu faisais du lèche-vitrine. J'ai trouvé ça trop bizarre, et en y réfléchissant un peu ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Camus vint déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue de son amour.

- J'ai le droit d'avoir mes petits secrets, non ?

- Tu en as déjà bien assez, je trouve. Mais parce-que j'adore ton cadeau, je ne vais pas trop poser de questions. Et toi, ça te plait ?

- Beaucoup… Mais tu as su comment pour la chanson ?

- Moi aussi, j'ai mes petits secrets.

- D'accord, je te l'accorde. Mais dis-moi juste où tu l'as trouvé, pour que j'aille y faire un tour.

- C'est moi qui l'ai faite ! sourit Milo, ravi que son Camus apprécie.

Le verseau se redressa pour vérifier que son amour ne lui invente pas un bobard. Mais non, son Milo ne mentait pas. Mais quand avait-il la construire ? Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, sauf aux entrainements. Comment…

- Quand aurais-tu su faire cette merveille ?

- Ben…je t'ai déjà parlé de mes insomnies ?

- Oui.

- Ben…voilà.

Camus lui sourit et déposa sa boite à musique et le livre. Et il sauta sur Milo en l'embrassant passionnément, reversant par la même occasion les verres de champagne. Ce qu'il l'aimait son scorpion-rien-qu'à-lui-tout-seul !

* * *

Aiolos était très fier de lui. Tout était enfin prêt ! Et son cadeau aussi. Ne manquait plus que l'invité principal qui tardait beaucoup, il trouvait. Le sagittaire regarda sa montre. Quinze minutes de retard, ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde, non ? Il alla surveiller son gratin qui était en train de cuire. Il serait bientôt prêt. Mais que faisait Saga ? Non non, ne pas s'inquiéter ! Il n'avait que seize minutes de retard. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Le Grec regarda encore sa montre. Vingt minutes de retard. Oui, il était stressé. Et Saga qui n'arrivait toujours pas. L'avait-il oublié ? Ou pire, était-il avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Non non, ne pas s'inquiéter ! Vingt minutes, ce n'était rien, après tout.

De nouveau, le gardien du dixième temple regarda sa montre. Vingt-deux minutes de retard. Non non, ne pas s'inquiét… Oh et puis zut ! Il s'inquiétait. Il mit sa veste et ouvrit la porte pour aller dehors…et tomba sur Rune. Littéralement. Le balrog au sol, le sagittaire juste au-dessus de lui, c'est exactement dans cette position que les trouva Saga, qui avait enfin retrouvé son cadeau. Le choc de cette vision le fit lâcher le dit paquet et ses cheveux viraient lentement mais sûrement au gris. Quoi ? Aiolos le trompait avec un ennemi ! Non, c'était impossible !

Aiolos vit les yeux de Saga devenir rouge. Aie ! Les ennuis commençaient. Il se leva et aida Rune à faire de même. Le spectre s'épousseta, le visage impassible comme toujours.

- Je vais encore une fois te tuer, et après je m'occupe de ce putain d'enfoiré ! Je vais le faire crier, ton amant, et tu vas regretter de…

Et Arlès reçut un coup de poing magistral.

* * *

Shura était inquiet. Il avait dit à Rune de venir pour vingt heures et là il était déjà presque vingt et une heure. Il savait que le balrog était très à cheval sur l'heure (il l'avait appris à ses dépends) et il était étrange de ne pas le voir arriver. Non, il devait venir, il lui avait demandé une confirmation. Il allait arriver, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Le capricorne mit sa veste et sortit. Peut-être que les gardes n'avaient pas laissé entrer le Norvégien dans le domaine… Ca devait être ça. Il courut en descendant les marches. Il était très impatient de voir celui à qui il voulait déclarer sa flamme.

Il arriva dans le temple d'Aiolos…pour découvrir son voisin allongé sur l'homme de ses rêves. Le sang de l'Espagnol se mit à bouillir. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de découper en tranches fines celui qu'il avait déjà tué une fois. C'est là qu'il remarqua Saga tout aussi choqué que lui, surtout ses cheveux gris et ses yeux devenant rouges. Il vit Aiolos se relever et aider Rune qui frotta ses habits. Saga s'était dangereusement rapproché d'eux, et les menaçait.

- Je vais encore une fois te tuer, et après je m'occupe de ce putain d'enfoiré ! Je vais le faire crier, ton amant, et tu vas regretter de…

Shura avait rouge. Saga avait osé traiter Rune de « putain d'enfoiré » ! Il avait stoppé le gémeau dans son élan en lui offrant son poing dans la figure. Déjà, Rune était quelqu'un de bien et pas un enfoiré comme il avait dit. Ensuite, le balrog était à lui ! Si jamais il osait le toucher, il allait le tuer…

- Shura ! hurla Aiolos. Non mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ?

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! Et il n'avait qu'à ne pas insulter Rune ! Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, il était un peu gris. Fallait bien l'arrêter !

- Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu lui demander gentiment, et pas lui taper dessus.

La remarque de Rune, dite sur un ton parfaitement calme, eut le don de faire descendre la colère du dixième or. Aiolos cligna des yeux, surpris par ce changement radical.

- Peut-être, avoua le capricorne, mais ça aurait peut-être moins bien marché. Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, tout va bien.

Le balrog gardait un visage absolument impassible. Aiolos étaient sérieusement en train de se demander ce que pouvait bien lui trouver Shura. D'accord, au vue de la tenue du Norvégien, il devait avoir un corps de rêve. D'accord, il avait un joli visage. D'accord, ces yeux étaient tout simplement superbes. D'accord, d'après Rhadamanthe, c'était un garçon extrêmement intelligent. Mais bon sang, il avait l'air aussi froid que Camus lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

- Bon, Aio, on te laisse. Tu m'excuseras auprès de Saga, hein ! Et bonne nuit !

- Toi aussi.

L'or et le spectre remontèrent en direction de la maison du capricorne. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot durant le trajet. Shura espérait sincèrement que Rune n'entendait pas son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il était tellement heureux : Rune était venu ! Il était là avec lui ! Il…

L'Espagnol, qui n'avait pas remarqué que le balrog s'était arrêté afin de comprendre pourquoi le chevalier d'Athéna affichait un sourire béat, percuta celui-ci et serait tombé dans les escaliers si celui dont il était amoureux ne l'avait pas retenu.

- Pardon ! fit Shura, rougissant en remarquant que le spectre lui tenait la main (le pied total !).

- Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

- Tu es inquiet pour moi ?

- Non. Je n'ai juste pas envie qu'on m'accuse d'être responsable de ta mort.

Cette déclaration fit le même effet qu'une douche au capricorne. Pourquoi tant de haine envers lui ?

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. La suite dans le prochain épisode (où vous verrez ce qui est arrivé à Aldébaran ^^). J'espère que ça vous a plu.

À la prochaine.

Bisous-chocolats

Naj )


	4. Hello, I Love You

Aloa ! Comme ça fait longtemps ! Même très longtemps en fait ! Un, deux...ben presque six mois en fait. Après plusieurs travaux méga important, mes stages, mes rapports de stage, mes examens, et tout le tutti, je suis enfin de retour (pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour heureusement ^^).

Donc voici le chapitre 4 de "love love love". J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review pour les chapitres précédents, qui marqué cette fic en favori, qui l'ont suivie... Donc :

Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci !

Bisous-chocolats et bonne lecture à tous !

Naj ;)

* * *

Camus ronronnait dans les bras de son amoureux. Juste vêtus de leur caleçon, leur torse nu en sueur, les cheveux en bataille, ils étaient bien là, juste en compagnie de la lune, des étoiles, de la mer, et surtout de leur moitié. Sa tête reposant sur le torse de Milo, le Français était aux anges. Son chéri était une perle : leur soirée avait été organisée avec brio, les plats préparés par son scorpion, en plus d'avoir une belle apparence, étaient mangeables (ce qui n'était pas forcément gagné au vue des précédentes expériences peu convaincantes), et puis il lui avait fait l'amour avec tant de passion et de douceur…Il en frissonnait encore ! Que pourrait demander de plus le verseau ?

Milo reprit possession des lèvres de son Camus. Elles étaient si douces et délicieuses… C'était le paradis ! Il caressa de nouveau la chute de reins de son amoureux, faisant frissonner ce dernier. Le scorpion se passa la langue sur les lèvres, gourmand. Son Camus, à sa merci ! Son Camus, répondant à la moindre de ses caresses ! Son Camus, demandeur de baisers et de câlins ! Le pied total ! Noël se passait finalement en février (pas que son amour de verseau soit froid pour ce genre d'activités, loin de là, mais demandeur, ça jamais ! C'était plutôt Milo qui devait souvent lui rappeler qu'il était un homme). Les lèvres du Grec se déposèrent avec malice sur la pomme d'Adam du Français, partie légèrement sensible de son corps, et celui-ci gémit de manière délicieuse...

- Non mais allez faire ça ailleurs ! Hurla une voix en colère qui passait juste à côté d'eux avant de continuer son chemin vers les falaises.

Les deux amants se regardèrent avec des yeux surpris avant de se tourner calmement vers la direction que la personne qui venait de les engueuler avait prise.

- ...Je rêve ou c'est bien Mü qui vient de passer ?

- Si c'est un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, mon Milo, c'est franchement très réaliste. Et je pense que c'est vraiment notre ami qui vient de nous interrompre.

- J'irais lui en coller une demain, mais maintenant je dois m'occuper de toi. Je ne veux pas avoir une liste de réclamations quand le soleil se lèvera.

Sur ces paroles, le gardien du huitième temple reprit là où il en était, sous le sourire ravi et les gémissements de plaisir de son amoureux.

* * *

Aphrodite sourit devant l'expression de pure béatitude de son amant. Ça l'amusait de voir Aldébaran totalement à sa merci et absolument demandeur d'être en son pouvoir. Le poisson se remit à caresser le torse puissant du taureau. Des gémissements de plaisir lui répondirent et il sentit les larges mains posées sur ses hanches resserrer leur prise, lui signifiant de continuer. Le sourire du Suédois s'élargit encore plus. Il reprit son pinceau en main et le trempa de nouveau dans le chocolat fondu qu'il étala sur le torse puissant du Brésilien. Toujours son petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres, Aphrodite se remit à déguster le torse de son amant, sous les gémissements de celui-ci.

- Convaincu ? Demanda le poisson.

- Pas encore tout à fait...

Le taureau inversa facilement les positions, sans pour autant faire du mal à son amoureux.

- A mon tour !

Ce fut juste le petit rire d'Aphrodite qui lui répondit. Pendant une heure environ, le taureau fit subir la même torture à son amant, dégustant son corps fin à l'aide de chocolat que son poisson avait fait fondre juste pour lui. Pendant une heure il dévora chaque parcelle de peau nue si pâle et si douce sous les gémissements de plaisir du propriétaire des lieux. Pendant une heure, le Suédois perdit pied avec la réalité, se laissant flotter sur un nuage de plaisir et de luxure, grâce aux caresses expertes du grand Brésilien.

La séance de torture prit donc fin après une heure de si doux traitements, laissant un Aphrodite à bout de souffle et sans voix, et un Aldébaran rassasié et heureux. Le Suédois finit par se relever pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son Brésilien d'amoureux, l'embrassant avec tendresse et passion.

- Alors ?

- Je pense être largement convaincu par tant d'arguments aussi positifs les uns que les autres.

- Aucun point négatif donc...

- Juste un.

- Lequel ?

- Plus jamais mon cœur ne m'appartiendra, maintenant. Tu l'as définitivement volé.

- Bienheureux que je suis alors ! Sourit le poisson. Le mien t'appartient tout autant, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Je suis encore plus heureux que jamais...

- Puis-je ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Luiz Fernando Inácio Collor de Mello, acceptes-tu de devenir mon époux pour l'éternité, jusqu'à la mort et bien au-delà ?

- J'accepte avec plaisir, Göran Carlsson, pour l'éternité et au-delà la mort.

* * *

Quand il était parti du temple du cancer, l'Atlante avait immédiatement couru vers sa propre maison, s'apprêtant à passer sa soirée avec son disciple. Encore une fois. Comme chaque année en fait. Il était passé devant la maison des gémeaux où il avait entendu un cri de pure souffrance. Il aurait bien été voir pour demander si tout allait bien et si la personne avait besoin de ses compétences en médecin, mais il n'avait franchement pas envie de voir les autres avec leur chéri se faisant des trucs sadomasochistes (s'il s'agissait évidement de ça). Le bélier avait donc continué sa route vers son temple.

Mü était ensuite passé par le temple du taureau, où son gardien n'y était pas comme il l'aurait pensé...et comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Surtout depuis qu'il était en couple avec Aphrodite. Le jeune homme eut envie de shooter dans une des colonnes pour la briser. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs...mais cela ne le calma pas. Certes, c'était très bien que le taureau ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie...mais ça le déprimait. Beaucoup. Il aurait tant aimé que Deathmask soit aussi prévenant qu'Aldé avec Aphro. Oui, il était jaloux. Mais qui ne le serait pas à sa place ?

Puis, le gardien du premier temple était enfin arrivé chez lui...pour découvrir, à sa grande surprise, Kiki en train de faire goûter des petits cupcakes qu'il avait fait au matin à un garçon de quelques années son ainé. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, le gamin atlante souriait de manière très équivoque à son vis-à-vis, laissant son maitre pantois. Son petit garçon avait tellement grandi ! Et il avait un amoureux ! Cela donnait envie au bélier d'aller le prendre dans ses bras et de le féliciter...après lui avoir fait la peau ! De un, cet espèce de sale gosse ne lui avait même pas demandé la permission d'inviter quelqu'un à la maison. De deux, c'était quoi ces manières qu'avaient son disciple et l'autre de se...visiter les amygdales, de s'enlever leur t-shirt et chemise respective avec autant de sensualité et de gémir de cette façon quand leurs lèvres touchaient la peau de l'autre ? Et de trois, ... Oh et puis zut ! Mü referma la porte derrière lui. Il aurait une petite discussion avec Kiki demain matin, quand il ne serait plus en colère et fou de jalousie, et surtout quand il aura plus ou moins une bonne raison pour l'engueuler. Il avait toute une nuit pour la trouver, il y avait moyen.

Mü descendit jusqu'à la plage, désirant s'isoler le plus possible de ces effluves de passion et de bonheur. Peine perdue ! Il tomba sur Camus et Milo en train de se bécoter sur des coussins, près d'un feu de camp. Romantique à souhait ! Et là, il craqua !

- Non mais allez faire ça ailleurs ! Hurla-t-il, en passant à leurs côtés, très en colère, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rageur.

Maintenant, Mü était assis sur la falaise, les pieds dans le vide. Il retenait ses larmes avec beaucoup de difficultés. Lui qui était si content de pouvoir passer la première soirée de Saint-Valentin de sa vie, la voilà totalement réduite en miettes par son crétin d'amant... Enfin, amant, il ne savait plus trop maintenant. Il n'était même plus sûr qu'Angelo était amoureux de lui. De rage et de tristesse, il attrapa un caillou aussi gros que sa main et le balança sur un rocher en contre-bas, qui se brisa sous le choc. Le bélier respira pour se calmer, diminuant par la même occasion son cosmos. Mais ça ne marcha pas et il pleura. Il en avait...

Deux mains puissantes le soulevèrent et le jetèrent sur les épaules de leur propriétaire. Il eut beau hurler, mais rien ne fit.

* * *

Aldébaran gardait Aphrodite contre son corps tout en pliant une de ses chemises.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne dérange pas Shion ? Demanda le taureau.

- J'avoue que je ne lui ai rien dit...

- Aphro...

- Mais j'ai laissé un mot ! Ajouta le poisson pour sa défense.

- Mouais.

- Il le verra peut-être demain si tout va bien.

Le Suédois prit trois jeans à lui et les mit dans la valise à son tour.

- Tu n'as rien oublié ? Demanda Aldébaran.

- Normalement non.

- Au moins cinq pantalons ?

- Oui.

- Quatre t-shirts et quatre chemises ?

- Heu...oui !

- Une veste ?

- J'en ai pris deux au cas où.

- Ok... Tes chaussettes, j'ai vu que tu en avais. Une paire de chaussures ?

- Cinq, ça ira ?

- Aphro... Une paire maximum, plus des pantoufles éventuellement.

- Aldé... S'il te plait.

- Non. Une paire de basket et c'est tout.

- D'accord ! Bouda légèrement l'azuré.

- Bien. Ton sèche-cheveux, j'ai vu. Ton maquillage, aussi. Ton shampooing et ton gel douche aussi...

- Mon déodorant ! J'allais l'oublier !

- Dépêche-toi !

- Voilà voilà. Et toi tu n'as rien oublié ?

- Non. Tu as les billets ?

- Oui. Et les passe-ports aussi.

- Parfait. Bon, on peut partir alors.

* * *

Kanon riait beaucoup depuis presque une heure, et il avait du mal à arrêter son éclat de rire. Son adorable petit chien dans les bras et la tête de son amoureux sur les genoux, il s'esclaffait de la bêtise de Belphégor et de la malchance de Rhadamanthe. Parfois il arrivait à redevenir sérieux...mais cela durait peut-être cinq minutes. Il avait beau inspirer et expirer, dès qu'il voyait l'expression de douleur sur le visage de l'Anglais, ses efforts étaient réduits à néant.

- Ça te fait rire ? Râla le spectre, répétant cette phrase une dixième fois depuis le début de sa...mésaventure.

- Pas toi ? Répondait toujours l'ancien Marina.

- Bizarrement non !

Et le cadet des gémeaux se pencha une nouvelle fois pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son chéri qui grommelait des injures en anglais, que le Grec ne comprenait absolument pas.

- Cette soirée aura été désastreuse du début jusqu'à la fin ! Finit par rire à son tour Rhadamanthe.

- Ça, c'est sûr ! Entre toi qui te fais émasculer...

- Ce mot fait partie de ton vocabulaire ! Tu m'épates, Honey !

- Ferme ta grande gueule, mon amour ! Fit le dragon des mers avec une certaine tendresse dans sa voix. Je disais donc, entre toi qui te fais émasculer, le souper qui a cramé parce-que j'ai cherché à t'aider au lieu de le surveiller, et Belphégor qui a mangé le dessert que j'avais minutieusement préparé avec amour...

- Et si cet idiot de clebs n'est pas encore décédé après y avoir gouté, il ne devait pas être si mauvais que les autres fois alors !

- ...Ça pourrait être difficilement être pire ! Finit Kanon sans se préoccuper de la remarque du blond. Tu veux à boire ?

- Tu as du whisky ?

- Non, seulement de l'ouzo.

- Pourtant, si ma mémoire est bonne, et elle l'est, je t'en avais offert une bouteille il y a quelques jours.

- Oui mais Saga l'a trouvé délicieux et il a tout bu.

- ...Je déteste ton frère !

- Oui, je sais.

- Mais là, encore plus qu'avant.

Le chiot aboya, comme pour rappeler aux deux humains qui lui servaient de maitres qu'il était là aussi.

- Oui, on a vu que tu étais là ! Fit le gémeau en caressant son bébé chien, un peu gaga de son Belphégor.

- Difficile de le rater ! Grogna le spectre avant de caresser à son tour le petit border colley. Je suis quand même content que tu ais aimé mon cadeau.

- Moi je l'ai adoré ! Par contre, je ne préfère pas te raconter la réaction de mon frère.

- Pas besoin ! Ricana Rhadamanthe. Je connaissais déjà la réaction qu'allait avoir ton frère quand j'ai décidé de t'offrir Belphégor. Mais moi, ce que je voulais, c'est qu'il te plaise.

- Mission accomplie ! Sourit le chevalier, picorant quelques baisers à son chéri. Question, tu veux que je réchauffe une pizza ou pas ?

- Non, pas la peine. Je vais plutôt me nourrir de ton corps toute le nuit ! Annonça le blond en se levant, prenant le chiot des bras de Kanon pour le poser à terre, et soulevant son gémeau comme un vrai prince charmant.

- Tiens donc ! Tu sauras être à la hauteur après l'attentat contre tes parties intimes orchestré par Belphégor ? Sourit l'ex-dragon des mers malicieusement en entourant de ses bras le cou de son amour. Si tu veux, on peut échanger les rôles...

- Pas la peine ! Je vais te prouver que je serai à la hauteur de tes attentes et de bien plus encore !

À ses mots, la porte de la chambre des gémeaux se ferma devant la truffe de Belphégor, qui s'assit sur le plancher, boudant légèrement. Si ces maitres allaient jouer maintenant, pourquoi lui ne pouvait pas les accompagner ?

* * *

Saga ouvrit les yeux douloureusement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été fauché par une voiture.

- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Aiolos en se penchant au-dessus de son amoureux.

- Mal à la tête, mais ça va. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Disons que tu es devenu gris et que Shura t'a calmé à sa manière.

Le gémeau se redressa brusquement, vérifiant qu'il ne lui manquait aucune partie du corps. Il souffla, soulagé, quand il vit qu'Excalibur n'avait pas frappé, avant de se rallonger et d'enserrer la taille de son amoureux.

- Shura a de la chance que je sois entier...

- Ne lui en veux pas trop, mon cœur,comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu étais étais devenu gris, et en plus tu as menacé de tuer dans d'atroces souffrances son chéri ! Il n'a pas réfléchi à une autre solution...

- Ça n'excuse pas tout non plus ! Râla le gémeau. Et puis, de qui tu parles ?

- Ben...de Shura ! Fit Aiolos, se demandant si le coup qu'il avait reçu n'avait pas détruit trop de neurones.

- Oui, ça j'avais compris. Je demandais de quel chéri tu parlais. Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand Shura est devenu social ? Et depuis quand il a un amoureux ?

- Je ne sais pas depuis quand, mais ils sont mignons à deux. Et surtout, ils ont plutôt l'air bien assorti. Deux asociales ensemble.

- Soit, c'est qui ?

- Rune du Balrog. Tu vois celui que ton frère a fait exploser et celui que tu as menacé de tuer quand tu es arrivé chez moi.

- Je parie que c'est pour c'est pour cette raison que Shura m'a assommé ! Grogna le Grec aux cheveux bleus.

- Un peu, j'avoue, mais c'était surtout pour arrêter Arlès, mon amour ! Sourit Aiolos, essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible.

- Mouais, on va dire que je te crois. Tiens !

Le sagittaire loucha sur le paquet doré que lui tendait son amant. C'était quoi ça ?

- C'est ton cadeau de Saint-Valentin. Tu te souviens, la raison de cette soirée...

- Mon...mon...cadeau ?

- Ben oui. C'est l'un des principes de la fête des amoureux, non ?

- J'ai complètement oublié l'échange des cadeaux. Tu auras le tien un peu plus tard, ça te va ?

- Oui oui. Ouvre maintenant.

Aiolos sourit devant l'excitation de son compagnon et tira sur le joli ruban de soie bleue marine avec délicatesse. Ensuite, il enleva le papier cadeau doré pour y trouver une boite noire de la taille de son poing. Il l'ouvrit avec une main légèrement tremblante pour y découvrir un objet qu'il avait perdu le jour de sa mort : sa gourmette en or, dernier cadeau de sa mère. Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux à la vue de ce bijou, menaçant de couler le long de ses joues. Il pensait l'avoir définitivement perdu.

- Comment...

- C'est Shura qui me l'a apporté lorsqu'il t'a...euh...lorsqu'il t'a...enfin tu vois. Je l'ai toujours gardé depuis ce jour. Je ne pouvais pas m'en séparer. Je t'ai toujours aimé, Aio, et te perdre à cause de...mon autre moi a été aussi brisant que lorsque j'ai dû me séparer de Kanon. Il m'est devenu aussi précieux que ton souvenir.

Aiolios ne put empêcher quelques larmes de se glisser sur sa peau. Ce que venait de dire le gémeau était tout simplement magnifique et lui réchauffait tellement le cœur. Le sagittaire se dit que le moment était idéal pour offrir le sien, même s'il avait initialement prévu de lui offrir plus tard.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi !

- C'est quoi ?

- Ouvre et tu verras.

Saga prit dans ses mains l'enveloppe que lui tendait son amoureux et l'ouvrit, découvrant ainsi deux billets. Pour une croisière sur la Méditerranée. À bord d'un des bateaux privés de la fondation Kido. L'ainé des gémeaux leva un regard plus que surpris à son chéri.

- Une croisière ?

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si, beaucoup. Tu sais bien que j'adore la mer et les bateaux. Mais et toi ?

- Quoi et moi ?

- Tu as le mal de mer et tu ne sais pas nager, sans parler du fait que ni toi ni moi ne savons piloter un bateau.

- Sache, mon cher, que j'ai demandé qu'un pilote nous accompagne pour cette magnifique croisière en amoureux. Le mal de mer, je gère un peu mieux. Et tu pourras m'apprendre à nager sur le moment.

- Mais si tu te coules pour une raison ou une autre ?

- Je suis sûr que tu me feras du bouche à bouche pour me réanimer. Sinon, ça te fait quand même plaisir ? Demanda Aiolos.

Pour toute réponse, le Grec aux cheveux bleus attrapa son amant par les hanches et s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion.

* * *

Voili-voilou ! Fini pour aujourd'hui. Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Cette suite a mis du temps à revenir mais elle est enfin arrivée ! Champagne !

Bon, la suite, et donc le dernier chapitre, sera là dans quelques jours, avant que je ne reparte en vacances.

A la prochaine tout le monde.

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	5. Can't Stop Loving You

Aloa tout le monde !

Chose promise, chose due ! Voici le chapitre 5 de "love love love" ! (I'm Winner ! Je ne suis pas en retard !)

Donc, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, donc :

Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci (on ne le dira jamais assez, mais vive le copier/coller !)

Bisous-chocolats et bonne lecture !

Naj ;)

* * *

Angelo supportait tant bien que mal les coups que Mü lui assénait dans le dos. Il aimait les massages, mais pas aussi corsé que ça ! Il soupira sous le flots de protestations et de jurons (comment l'Atlante pouvait en connaitre autant d'ailleurs ?). Bon, pour qu'il cesse de lui briser les tympans et de lui massacrer le dos, il y avait deux options : la première était de le reposer à terre et de prendre possession de ses lèvres, et éventuellement de son corps (il aimait beaucoup cette possibilité, mais il n'était pas sûr que ça plaise à Mü), la deuxième était de le poser à terre et de le laisser partir, en sachant qu'il n'accepterait peut-être plus de lui parler. Le cancer soupira. Aucune des deux solutions n'était meilleure que l'autre. Ça craignait ! Heureusement, il arrivait bientôt à l'endroit auquel il avait pensé pour lui offrir son...cadeau de Saint-Valentin (est-ce qu'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça ?).

Les voilà arrivés sur une petite colline au nord du sanctuaire où trônait un arbre mort un peu...spécial. Angelo décida de déposer Mü sur ses deux pieds, juste en face de lui. Le bélier était rouge de rage et se retenait avec beaucoup de difficultés de frapper son vis-à-vis... En fait non, pourquoi se retenir après tout ? L'Italien reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre de la part de son amour et un coup de boule aussi d'ailleurs. Saleté de bête à cornes ! Mü le fit tomber au sol et le coinça entre ses jambes, assis à califourchon sur lui, ses mains bloquant les siennes au dessus de sa tête. La lanière qui retenait ses cheveux avait quitté son poste et l'air marin soulevait sa chevelure lilas, faisant accélérer les battements de cœur du cancer. Ce qu'elle pouvait être magnifique, sa bête à cornes à lui. Un peu enragée, mais superbe !

- Enlève ce sourire stupide de ton visage, veux-tu ! Grogna Mü.

- Non, je ne veux pas. Et je t'aime ! Lâcha l'Italien, son sourire s'élargissant.

- Moi, ce n'est plus le cas.

- Menteur. Je t'aime !

- Tu m'énerves !

- M'en fous. Je t'aime !

- Change de disque.

- Pas envie. Je t'aime !

- Arrête tes bêtises tout de suite, Angelo !

- Pour quoi faire ? Je t'aime !

- Tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer.

- Pas grave. Je t'aime !

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu arrêtes ?

- Je pense que si tu m'embrasses, je me tairai. Je t'aime !

- Même pas en rêve.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu veux que je continue ! Sourit malicieusement le gardien de la quatrième maison. Je t'ai...

La dernière syllabe se perdit contre les lèvres du bélier. Ce baiser, bien chaste par rapport à ceux qu'ils avaient pu échanger un bien grand nombre de fois, Angelo le savoura comme si c'était le dernier, ce qui était probablement le cas en fait. Mü mit fin au baiser et regarda son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux.

- C'était notre première Saint-Valentin, et toi tu as réussi à la gâcher ! Je t'en veux beaucoup pour ça.

- De un, ce n'est qu'un truc super commercial qui ne sert pas à grand chose, je te signale. Je me demande même qui est l'andouille qui a bien pu inventer une connerie pareille.

- Tes ancêtres, espèce d'abruti !

- C'est bien triste d'être con ! Soupira-t-il. Soit, de deux, la soirée n'est pas finie, que je sache.

- Il est bientôt 23 heures, Angelo. À quoi ça sert maintenant de toute façon ?

- J'ai eu le temps de te préparer quelque chose pendant que tu t'amusais à massacrer des rochers en bas des falaises. Et puis, j'ai encore une heure avant que tout cela se termine. Après, tu pourras juger ce qui peut l'être et me faire subir ce que tu veux. Bon, maintenant, lâche mes mains !

Le bélier obéit un peu à contrecœur et laissa le cancer se redresser légèrement, permettant à celui-ci de déposer un petit baiser son nez et de lui indiquer d'un mouvement de la tête quelque chose dans son dos. La surprise lui fit écarquiller les yeux et le laissa bouche bée. Une allée de petite bougies formait un chemin jusqu'à un arbre mort où avaient été accrochées des petites boules de verre colorées, à l'intérieur desquelles on avait placé un bougie. Au pied de l'arbre se trouvait une petite tente, éclairée de l'intérieur par quelques lanternes semblables à celles de l'arbre. Cet arbre sur lequel deux mains d'enfant avaient gravé avec l'aide d'un canif deux noms, Mü et Angelo. Cet arbre en-dessous duquel ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Cet arbre qui les avait accueillis pour la première fois. Un vieil arbre tordu, sans feuille, dont les racines sortaient de la terre pour être visibles de tous. Tout un symbole que Mü ne pouvait ignorer.

- Tu as une heure. Top chrono !

* * *

- Mais mon doudou...

- Il n'y a pas de mon doudou qui tienne !

- Mais je pensais sérieusement que ça allait te faire plaisir, moi ! Couina Dokho, en se rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

- Ça aurait pu si ce n'était pas une de tes idées bizarres et stupides ! Grogna bien méchamment Shion.

- OK, c'est peut-être pas la meilleure des idées géniales que j'ai eu. Mais il est quand même mignon, non ?

- C'est qu'un détail ! Tu peux me dire où on va bien pouvoir le mettre, hein ? Et qui va s'en occuper quand je serais à Jamir ou aux cinq pics avec toi, hein ? Que va-t-on faire quand il aura mangé toutes les roses d'Aphrodite et qu'il se sera empoisonné avec l'un d'elle ? Ou pire quand il aura dévoré tout ce qui reste du jardin du sixième temple ? Alors oui, Dokho, elle est loin d'être géniale, ton idée de cadeau !

La balance baissa les yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent encore un peu plus, continuant malgré tout à donner le biberon au petit agneau dans ses bras. Shion soupira, mais dut rajouter avec un petit sourire au coin :

- Mais ça m'a quand même fait plaisir, oui.

Dokho releva la tête, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

- C'est vrai ? Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Mais oui. C'est mignon. Tu l'as trouvé où, au fait ?

- A l'abattoir. Il allait terminé en côtelettes, ce pauvre petit Hakurei !

- Dokho, le sauveur des agneaux ! Plaisanta le Grand Pope. Bon, en attendant, je vais l'emmener dans la cour du treizième temple. Si je me souviens bien, il y a quelques anciens enclos où il pourrait séjourner. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait s'y plaire.

- Youhou ! Ça y est ! On a passé le cap ! On est un couple uni et solide ! Demain, on va annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux enfants !

- Quoi donc ?

- Ben, qu'on a adopté un bébé, tiens ! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien s'entendre avec leur nouveau petit frère !

Shion soupira de désespoir. Son amant avait parfois des idées bien étranges en tête.

* * *

Shura servit le dessert à Rune, un gâteau glacé meringué à la framboise. Le balrog arqua un sourcil à la vue de son assiette, ce qui commença à faire paniquer le capricorne...enfin encore un peu plus. Toute la soirée, il avait remarqué les sourcils froncés ou arqués, la petite moue sur sa bouche, le tic qu'il avait de tripoter le petit anneau d'argent qu'il avait sur le haut de son oreille (oui, Rune avait un piercing) quand quelque chose le contrariait ou le rendait nerveux, ou alors la manière qu'il avait de se craquer les pouces. Ça ne sentait pas bon !

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda d'une toute petite voix l'Espagnol.

Il se demanda s'il avait parlé assez fort car le Norvégien ne fit pas mine de lui répondre. Il se prépara mentalement à lui reposer la question...

- Je ne peux apporter de réponse à cette question. Je n'ai pas encore gouté.

- Oui, c'est vrai. C'était une question idiote. Pardon.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Tu es silencieux, c'est agréable.

Voilà, le gardien du dixième temple jubilait. Le spectre venait de lui dire qu'il était agréable. Enfin le peu de bruit qu'il faisait était agréable. Mais ça revenait au même, n'est-ce pas ? Il regarda avec un sourire attendri le balrog porter à sa bouche sa petite cuillère pour gouter son dessert. Rune écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ce qui fit retenir son souffle à Shura.

- C'est très bon, conclut le jeune homme aux cheveux argent.

- C'est vrai ? S'extasia son hôte.

- Comme le reste du repas d'ailleurs. Mes compliments au chef !

- Merci.

L'Espagnol rougit sous le compliment.

- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas Myu qui pourrait faire ça...

Le capricorne crut entendre son cœur s'arrêter, devenir du verre, menaçant de se briser en mille morceaux quelque part dans son corps. Non, non, non. Pas de fausses idées. Ce n'était pas forcément ce qu'il pensait. Myu était peut-être son meilleur ami...pas son...petit-ami...si ?

- Myu, c'est le papillon, c'est ça ?

- En effet.

- C'est ton...euh...tu manges souvent avec lui ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me poses pas directement la question qui te torture l'esprit ?

- Parce-que j'ai peur de la réponse, répondit du tac au tac l'Hispanique.

- Il n'y a que toi qui peux en juger. Et t'en que tu ne sauras pas la réponse, tu ne pourras pas le faire.

Shura inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer.

- C'est ton compagnon ?

- En effet.

Son cœur transformé en verre se brisa en milliers de morceaux.

- Ah...Félicitations alors, fit-il, une boule dans la gorge.

- N'y en a-t-il pas une autre qui te vient en tête, à cette instant ?

- Euh...non, pourquoi ?

- La raison de ma présence ici, peut-être ?

- ...je ne comprends pas.

- Tu ne trouves pas étrange que je passe cette soirée avec toi si je suis en couple ?

- ...maintenant que tu le dis... Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Hier, j'ai surpris Myu dans le lit d'un autre. Et il n'en semblait pas gêné ou désolé de la situation. Et je me suis souvenu que tu m'avais invité aujourd'hui. Je préférais passer ma soirée avec toi plutôt que seul ou avec l'autre.

- Je suis un peu un bouche-trou donc, murmura pour lui même l'Espagnol, un peu déçu.

Il n'aurait pas dû demander finalement. Le verre continuait à être écrasé pour tenter de ressembler à de la poudre.

- Tu n'es pas ce que tu penses.

- Hum ?

- Tu n'es pas un bouche-trou.

- Tu m'as entendu...

- Oui. Mon audition est malheureusement, ou heureusement aussi d'ailleurs, très développée.

- C'est vrai. J'oublie souvent ce détail.

- Ne mens pas s'il te plait. Je sais que tu y fais justement très attention à ce détail. À chaque fois que tu viens aux Enfers, tu t'appliques consciencieusement à ne jamais faire trop de bruits pour éviter que cela ne m'écorche les oreilles.

- Comment se faire démasquer en quelques secondes...

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- Pour faire toujours attention à moi. Et aussi pour ce que tu as fait pour moi durant cette soirée. Ce repas était des plus plaisants.

- De rien. je suis content que tu aies aimé. C'est à ça que servent...les amis.

- Merci de l'être. N'oublie de remercier Minos, il t'a bien informé.

- Aie, repéré ! Je n'y manquerai pas.

Rune se leva pour partir. Shura lui tendit son manteau...ainsi qu'un petit cadeau soigneusement emballé. Rune arqua un sourcil, un peu surpris. Mais il l'accepta quand même, un micro sourire naissant sur son visage.

- Pourquoi un cadeau ?

- Généralement, à la Saint-Valentin, c'est ce qu'on offre à la personne qu'on aime ! Fit l'Espagnol, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Mais je n'ai rien pour toi, se désola le Scandinave, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Pas grave. Je ne t'en demandais pas de toute façon. Simplement, je te demande de l'ouvrir quand tu seras chez toi, si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Aucun problème. Un grand merci, Shura. J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

Le balrog s'avança vers son hôte et déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Le capricorne ne bougea absolument pas d'un pouce, totalement surpris par les douces lèvres qui caressaient les siennes. Quand le Norvégien s'éloigna, il sourit doucement devant la tête de Shura, avant de murmurer un « à bientôt » très doux. Et il partit, laissant un chevalier d'or qui s'était perdu entre le paradis et le nirvana.

* * *

Mü regardait avec amusement Angelo être un vrai chevalier servant. Il était un peu maladroit, mais totalement adorable. Il s'était minutieusement concentré pour lui préparer son thé préféré, faisant chauffer l'eau au-dessus du petit feu de camp devant la tente, faire infuser son thé et lui servir dans le récipient rouge qui se trouvait au-dessus de leur thermos. Il plaça le reste dans celui-ci, le gardant chaud pour le lendemain. Le bélier, enroulé dans une fine couverture, but son thé à petites gorgées, souriant devant l'air inquiet de son amoureux.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu le fais toujours bien en d'autres temps, tu n'as pas perdu la main en une soirée.

- Je préfère m'en inquiéter maintenant plutôt que d'attendre que tu me quittes demain matin...

- Pour l'instant, la balance penche pour que je reste. Mais à toi de ne pas la faire pencher du mauvais côté.

Il entendit l'Italien prononcer un « je ne veux pas que tu partes » un peu triste qui lui fit presque pitié. Presque. Angelo détestait qu'on ait pitié de lui. Alors, il n'en aurait aucune. La cancer se leva et se dirigea vers la mystérieuse boite noire qu'il n'avait pas permis au bélier d'approcher. Il l'ouvrit et sortit sous les yeux ébahis du jeune Atlante un violon. Et il commença à jouer. Pour Mü. Le petit mouton reconnut immédiatement l'air. Il en était tombé un peu amoureux quand il avait été voir le film duquel elle était tirée : a thousand years, du quatrième film de twilight. Ce qu'il avait pu pleurer avec Kiki devant ce film. Par contre, Angelo s'était endormi dès le début, cet espèce de...d'adorable crétin. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ! Il avait quand même retenu la chanson, juste pour lui.

Mü se mit à pleurer. Il ne put s'en empêcher. La chanson toucha à sa fin et le bélier sentit les mains de son amant se poser délicatement sur ses joues et, en s'approchant de son visage, les lèvres de l'Italien cueillirent les perles salées qui dansaient sur les joues de son amour.

- Joyeuse première Saint-Valentin ! Murmura le cancer en collant son front à celui du bélier.

- Joyeuse première Saint-Valentin ! Répéta l'Atlante, un sourire aux lèvres.

Angelo se souvint alors du petit paquet que son amour lui avait offert. Il était juste là, attendant patiemment qu'il l'ouvre...Ben, il attendrait bien encore quelques heures, tiens ! Là, il allait finir la fête de l'arnaque en beauté avec son agneau dans les bras, na !

Le gardien du quatrième temple souleva son chéri pour l'emmener vivre leur nuit en amoureux dans sa si petite tente. Comme c'était dommage, ils allaient devoir se serrer...

* * *

Les rayons du soleil vinrent éclairer les temples du sanctuaire, découvrant ainsi les corps souvent nus des propriétaires des temples.

La maison du bélier vit son plus jeune habitant ouvrir les yeux dans les bras d'un autre garçon à la chevelure de feu qu'il embrassa sur sa fossette en guise de réveil. En y repensant, n'était-ce pas le cosmos de son maitre qu'il avait senti juste avant de perdre sa virginité ?

Le deuxième temple était vide.

Le troisième temple abritait un Kanon complètement endormi, ainsi qu'un chiot affalé dans le canapé. Un mot dans la cuisine, juste à côté d'un succulent déjeuner anglais, lui souhaitait de passer une bonne journée avec cinq cœurs et un merci pour « le cadeau ».

Le quatrième temple était vide.

Le cinquième temple était déjà vide : Aiolia et Marine étaient réveillés depuis une demie-heure et étaient partis faire leur footing matinal avant un bon entrainement.

Ikki ronflait encore dans le salon du sixième temple tandis que Shaka méditait un peu plus loin dans son lotus.

Le septième temple était vide.

Le huitième temple aussi.

Aiolos ouvrit un œil pour constater qu'il s'agissait bien du plafond de son temple. Il tourna le regard vers le visage endormi de son amour. Sérieusement, il avait mal partout. Surtout dans le bas du dos en fait. En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre : quand on sortait avec un schizophrène, il faut toujours s'occuper des deux parties avant d'avoir fini.

Le lit du dixième temple était vide. Shura était déjà levé, nettoyant la statue d'Athéna en long, en large et en travers. Cependant, il était loin d'arborer son visage impassible et peu avenant des autres jours : un sourire de pure béatitude était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Le onzième temple était vide.

Idem pour le douzième.

Au treizième, Dokho et Shion découvraient les joies de la paternité ovine en donnant à Hakurei son quatrième biberon de la matinée, et son huitième depuis minuit.

Sur la plage, Milo et Camus profitaient d'un dernier câlin matinal avant de retourner dans leurs temples respectifs.

Sur la colline ne restaient plus que des traces de cire de bougies. Plus de tente, plus de lanternes, juste de la cire et un foyer...et un ruban avec un emballage cadeau. Angelo et Mü testaient le cadeau du cancer, une alfa romeo gt de couleur noir, que Mü s'était amusé à retaper durant tout l'après-midi du 14, avec l'aide d'un Kiki très enthousiaste de pouvoir essayer un jour le nouveau joujou de son « papa ».

Aux Enfers, Rune arborait au cou un nouveau collier représentant un balrog en argent aux yeux rubis dans un anneau d'or. Et d'après les regards jaloux du papillon à la vue de son ex-compagnon qui souriait légèrement (un miracle, appelons un chat un chat), le spectre de la féerie n'appréciait pas du tout le fait d'être remplacé aussi vite par quelqu'un qui arrivait à tirer au Norvégien un visage aussi ravissant.

À peine cinq mètres plus loin, Rhadamanthe se pavanait avec son nouveau foulard représentant le drapeau anglais, son beau parapluie assorti (même s'il ne servait strictement à rien...sauf peut-être à tabasser Minos ou Eaque. Idée à creuser !), et surtout la superbe montre à gousset ancienne, au métal aussi noir que son surplis, s'accordant parfaitement avec celui-ci.

Quelques jours plus tard, chaque chevalier reçut une carte provenant de Belgique, et une autre du Brésil. La première montrait la photo d'Aphrodite et Aldébaran en costume avec un « vive les mariés » écrit en lettres capitales au-dessus de leurs têtes. La deuxième disait : « _Profitons pleinement de notre voyage de noces. Hôtel génial. Piscine délicieuse. Nourriture excellente. Et le carnaval...envoûtant ! Em breve, queridos _(1)_ ! Aldé et Apho. _»

* * *

(1) à bientôt, les chéris !

* * *

Voilà, ainsi se termine cette fic...eh ben, il aura fallu du temps pour qu'elle voit le jour ! Mais ça y est, bébé est terminé !

Donc, encore un grand merci à tous.

Bonnes vacances et à la prochaine !

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


End file.
